


Lover's Blood

by writemydreams



Series: To Love a Vampire [20]
Category: D (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemydreams/pseuds/writemydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a thirsty Ruiza comes to Tsunehito to explain why he and Asagi have been avoiding him, Tsunehito can't stand to see his good friend suffering. He offers Ruiza his blood, unaware of the consequences of sharing his blood with another vampire who is not his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My D muses have been pelting me with ideas so I've come up with a vampire idea for them. Lover's Blood is a part of a longer vampire story that I'm still developing. I can't even remember how I came up with this idea anymore, it just seemed like it'd be interesting to write and it gave me a chance to develop Tsunehito and Ruiza some more.

It’d been three days since Tsunehito had last seen Asagi and Ruiza. Communication was brief and limited to texts. There were no phone calls, no visits… something was clearly wrong. Ruiza was barely texting him at all and Asagi, who usually signed his texts with hearts and other cheesy things that made Tsunehito roll his eyes as he smiled, was sending short, snippy messages. He hadn’t even asked how work was. What was going on? The insecure part of Tsunehito put it down to his lover and friend being bored with him. He was just a human after all—why would two vampires want to stay around a human for so long? The rest knew that wasn’t true. Asagi and Ruiza adored him. They wouldn’t just get tired of him like that. There was clearly a problem with the pair, but every time Tsunehito sent them a message it was ignored or brushed off with a simple _I’ll tell you later._

Tsunehito had just received such a message from Asagi and was ready to scream. Damn secretive vampires! What the hell was going on? Scowling, he started dialing Asagi’s number. If his lover wouldn’t answer the phone he would just go to his apartment and bang on the door until Asagi let him in. Tsunehito paused as he heard knocking on his balcony door. What the hell? He set the phone down and went to the door, pulling the curtain aside to see Ruiza standing outside. The blonde vampire gave him an awkward smile then pointed at the door. Tsunehito sighed as he opened it, wind stirring his hair. “You can use the front door,” he said dryly. 

Ruiza shook his head. “This was easier.”

Tsunehito stepped back so Ruiza could enter his apartment then frowned as he noticed his eyes were… red. A thirsty vampire’s eyes would change to a deep, blood red only to fade to their normal color once they’d drunk blood. Tsunehito had never seen Ruiza with red eyes before. Why wasn’t he drinking blood? Was this the mysterious problem that he and Asagi refused to address? “Your eyes,” he said softly.

“Did you just get home from work?” Ruiza asked.

Tsunehito glared at him. “Don’t come into my apartment after ignoring me then ask me about my damn job,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest. “And yes, I did just get home.” Figuring out what was going on with the two vampires had been more important than changing out of his uniform.

Ruiza ducked his head in apology. “I’m sorry. I know… Asagi and I haven’t been fair to you lately. And I’m sorry that we’re ignoring you.” He looked troubled as he brushed his hair back. “We’re doing it for your own good.”

For his own good? What was that supposed to mean? “Rui, what do you-” he trailed off as the vampire started speaking again.

“Asagi and I have been… careless. We usually store blood packs so we don’t have to use the machines so often, but we drained our supply. Five days ago we went to the vending machine to get more blood and… it didn’t work. We couldn’t access it at all. We tried other machines and none of them worked. I… I don’t know why, but the blood machines have been shut down.”

“What?” Tsunehito whispered, eyes widening. They couldn’t use the vending machines? Shit, how would they get blood then? From him? From other humans? He knew how much Asagi loathed feeding off of people. As far as Tsunehito knew, Asagi only drunk his blood or from blood packs. He assumed it was the same with Ruiza—aside from drinking his blood. Tsunehito had never offered his neck to the vampire before.

Ruiza nodded sadly. “Yes.”

“Why?”

Ruiza shrugged. “I only have theories. Asagi and I believe the old vampires tampered with the machines. They’ve always loathed the machines, saying it’s unnatural for vampires to feed from blood packs instead of from a living human. They insist that it is a vampire’s duty to drink from humans so we can… decrease the population.” Ruiza gave Tsunehito an apologetic look. “This is why we avoid you. We’re afraid of hurting you… him especially. I just… couldn’t leave you in the dark any longer though. So I had to come see you.”

Tsunehito slowly rubbed his temples. His mind was reeling from this new information. Stuffy old vampires tampering with the technology of the new vampires, Asagi and Ruiza being out of blood… this was a disaster.  “Is someone going to fix the machines?”

“I don’t know. I hope so.”

“Until then… how will you get blood?”

Ruiza bit his lip and looked away. “I don’t know,” he whispered, voice strained. Tsunehito took a step closer to him. Ruiza, always so pale, was even paler today and the veins exposed by his t-shirt were more pronounced than usual. He was also not breathing. Now that Tsunehito thought about it, Ruiza hadn’t taken a breath the entire time he’d been in his apartment. Vampires didn’t need air to speak; it was just habit to breathe between their words. Was Ruiza so afraid of losing his control and biting Tsunehito that he didn’t dare to breathe around him? It was touching that he’d come out here to tell Tsunehito what was wrong. It would have been easier—safer—to call, but Ruiza had come in person.

Tsunehito watched the vampire deliberately not looking at him. Slowly he tilted his head back and made a show of adjusting his necklace. Ruiza’s eyes darted to his exposed throat, lips parting slightly to show the tips of his fangs. He quickly averted his eyes, fingers curling into fists at his sides. It pained Tsunehito to see Ruiza suffering so much. But he didn’t have to.

“Rui.” The redhead moved closer to him, catching Ruiza’s arm as he started to retreat. “Drink my blood.”

Ruiza flinched as if he’d been slapped. “You can’t offer me your blood!”

Tsunehito frowned. “Why not? I just did.”

The vampire gently bent Tsunehito’s hand off his arm. “That’s because you don’t understand what you’re offering.”

Tsunehito glared at him. “I am offering you _my blood_ , which I offer to Asagi as well.”

“That’s because he’s your lover,” Ruiza retorted.

“And you’re one of my best friends! Why won’t you let me help you?” Tsunehito demanded. How would giving Ruiza his blood be any different than letting Asagi drink for him? They were friends, not lovers like him and Asagi, but they were still close, the blood would be willingly given… what was so terrible about that? Especially when Ruiza so desperately needed blood?

The vampire briefly closed his eyes. “What you are asking me to do is unspeakably rude. Drinking from another vampire’s human lover is… terrible. It is such a deeply intimate, personal action that it just isn’t done—unless a vampire wants revenge. Vampires are… as you’ve noticed… rather possessive of their human lovers. They do not enjoy sharing and will kill other vampires if they dare to drink from their lovers.” Ruiza raked his hair back then gave Tsunehito a frustrated look. “If I drank your blood, it’d be like I was fucking you. That’s how intimate it is! The only reason I’m standing in front of you is because of Asagi. He gave me a second chance at life and I could _never_ betray him like this. I’d rather suffer than drink from his lover.”

Tsunehito blinked. He knew biting was intimate but he’d never known how rude it was to drink from another man’s lover. As Ruiza compared biting to having sex, he smirked. “Sorry, Rui, but I’m only human. It isn’t rude to me and I will definitely not leave Asagi for you so…” he trailed off as he tipped his head back again, baring his neck for the vampire. “Drink. He doesn’t have to know if it makes you so uncomfortable.”

Ruiza hissed in displeasure. “Tsunehito! Don’t tempt me,” he growled.

Tsunehito was so startled to hear those angry sounds coming from gentle Ruiza that he actually dropped his head. Ruiza’s eyes kept darting to his neck and then away. He clearly wanted Tsunehito’s blood but was too determined to be honorable to drink it. Still, if he didn’t drink then he would only suffer more. Tsunehito unbuttoned the top two buttons of his dress shirt then tipped his head back again to expose his throat.

Ruiza cringed. “Tsune… stop… please…” he whispered as he started to back away.

Tsunehito caught his wrist. He expected Ruiza to resist, to pull away, but the vampire’s hand was limp in his and he let Tsunehito pull him closer. “It’s okay, Rui. You can drink my blood.”

Ruiza shuddered as he was brought closer. He looked at the redhead and something in him… snapped. Ruiza’s fangs slid down as his hands flew up to grab Tsunehito’s upper arms. He moved them so quickly that the living room became a blur. Tsunehito hissed when his back connected with a wall with enough force to make the picture on it rattle. That hurt. There wasn’t much time to think about his back since Ruiza was leaning towards his neck. He tightened his grip on the redhead’s arms as his fangs sank into his skin. Tsunehito winced slightly and slid his hand into Ruiza’s soft hair to hold him against his neck in case he decided to pull away. The vampire’s hand moved to his waist to steady him while the other cradled the back of Tsunehito’s neck, keeping his head turned so he would have easy access to his blood.

Being held like this by another vampire made Tsunehito understand just how right Ruiza had been. This _was_ deeply intimate. Asagi would usually hold the redhead close when he bit him, stroking his hair or his body while he drank his blood. Tsunehito shifted in discomfort then froze as Ruiza growled against his neck. The vampire tightened his grip on his waist, fingers digging into fabric and skin to hold him in place. They couldn’t keep this a secret from Asagi if Ruiza gave him bruises because he thought Tsunehito was trying to escape from him. The redhead kept as still as possible, body relaxing slightly as Ruiza pulled away from his neck. There… that should be enough for him.

“Better?” Tsunehito asked. He felt blood dripping from the bite mark and reached up to brush it away. He froze as Ruiza seized his wrist. His eyes were still blood red and lacked the warmth they usually held. “Rui?” Tsunehito hated how small his voice sounded. “Ruiza!” he squirmed as the vampire leaned towards his neck again. Tsunehito jerked in surprise when Ruiza leaned down and _licked_ up the blood dripping down his neck. The redhead flushed as his body automatically arched into Ruiza’s when the vampire bit him again. Damn it! This wasn’t Asagi! He had to control himself. Ruiza pulled him into his arms, holding him close against his body as he continued to drink.

Tsunehito’s discomfort increased over their reactions. Worse, he was starting to feel dizzy. He clutched Ruiza’s shoulder for support as his legs shook. “Rui. Stop drinking… Ruiza!” he gave the vampire’s hair a sharp yank. He expected to be growled at and held tighter, but Ruiza drew back from his neck. Seeing his own blood staining Ruiza’s mouth and fangs was disturbing. Still holding him, the vampire locked eyes with Tsunehito as he slowly licked his fangs clean. Chills went down the redhead’s spine at how… eerie that was.

“Ruiza. Let me go,” Tsunehito said, refusing to look away. He wouldn’t show fear or weakness when Ruiza wasn’t himself.

The vampire blinked. “Tsune?” The mad hunger faded as his eyes slowly turned back to brown. Realizing he was practically crushing the redhead against his chest, he quickly released him.

Then he disappeared.

Tsunehito slowly pushed himself away from the wall. Ruiza was standing as far away from him as possible, looking tormented. “I’m so sorry! I… I hurt you…” Ruiza bit his lip in guilt. He took a step forward when Tsunehito slumped back against the wall again. His head was spinning and his legs felt like they were going to give out. Ruiza had drunk more blood than he was used to giving.

The vampire quickly moved to Tsunehito, gently taking his arm to steady him. “Are you okay? Should I take you to the hospital…?”

Tsunehito grimaced. He hated hospitals… especially going with a vampire. It was worse than going with a fussy parent. “I’m fine. Just dizzy.” And uncomfortable from the way both of them had reacted to the biting. Ruiza had obviously enjoyed himself… too much. But he’d never shown any physical or romantic interest in Tsunehito so the redhead knew it was just the vampire in Ruiza that had enjoyed the contact so much.

Ruiza bit his lip again. “Okay… tell me if you change your mind.” He draped a supportive arm around Tsunehito’s back. “I’m so sorry, Tsune. I… I should never have bitten you. I lost control and I drank too much. And I… I’m sorry… for holding you like that. I haven’t bitten a human in a long time.” He still looked tormented as he led the redhead to the living room. Gently he sat Tsunehito down on the couch, watching in concern as he slumped back against it. “I’ll make you something to eat. You need protein after losing so much blood.”

“I’m fine.” The redhead rubbed his face. “And I’m not hungry.” He ate dinner before heading home so wasn’t hungry enough for a meal. Especially one that Ruiza prepared.

Ruiza frowned. “You really should eat something to keep your strength up. At least have some candy! Or fruit… do you have any meat? You do need protein.”

Tsunehito sighed. Vampires! They could be so fussy sometimes. So much for the stereotypical portrayal of the cold, self-absorbed vampire. Asagi and Ruiza could be even more fussy and motherly than his own mother had been. “There’s a basket of fruit on the counter. I’ll have an orange.” Ruiza would probably nag him until he gave in and ate something. Asagi always did the same thing, worrying about how thin Tsunehito was and trying to get him to eat more.

Once he’d eaten an orange, had some juice and a candy bar (Ruiza had insisted he eat more) the vampire relaxed enough to sit next to him. “I’m still so sorry,” he apologized for what felt like the hundredth time. “I should never have bitten you.” He gave Tsunehito’s neck a troubled look.

“Stop apologizing. You needed blood, I offered… what’s done is done so there’s no point in feeling guilty over what happened.” Tsunehito leaned back against the couch and stretched out his legs. He should get up and change into something more comfortable (and see if there was blood on his collar) but that required him to move. Tsunehito didn’t trust his legs to support him.

"I still feel terrible..." Ruiza glanced at his neck again then flushed and looked away, expression tormented.

“Well stop! You were just going to suffer more if you didn’t drink my blood.” He wondered if he would have to use a food analogy to make Ruiza calm down. They always irritated Asagi but even he had to admit that Tsunehito was right.

The redhead watched as Ruiza opened his mouth to speak then paused. What was happening? Tsunehito tensed as he realized Ruiza was probably using his vampire telepathy to talk to Asagi. Shit. Was his lover going to be pissed about this? Ruiza had been so upset at the thought of drinking from him so Asagi… might get angry about this. He always did get more possessive when he was thirsty. If Asagi was pissed at him for helping Ruiza, that was his problem. Despite the awkwardness Tsunehito didn’t regret helping Ruiza. And he wouldn’t apologize for it.

He blinked as Ruiza blanched then covered his face with his hands, shoulders shaking slightly. What had just happened?

"Rui?" Tsune asked. "What's wrong?"

Something had happened... But what?


	2. Chapter Two

Ruiza couldn’t stop touching his tongue to his fangs to taste Tsunehito’s blood. It’d been a long time since he drank from a human. Ever since the invention of the blood machines his “diet” had changed. Instead of drinking blood from a living human he now drank from blood packs. He remembered how relieved he and Asagi had been when the machines were invented. They hated feeding off of humans. It made them feel like parasitic monsters, which was something they tried their hardest _not_ to be. But… if Ruiza hadn’t drunk Tsunehito’s blood… how much longer could he have lasted without blood? He wasn’t used to fasting like this.

The vampire cast a quick glance at Tsunehito. He was still slumped against the couch but looked a little better now that he’d eaten something. Ruiza bit his lip as his eyes fell to the bite mark on the redhead’s neck. Part of him had enjoyed sinking his fangs into Tsunehito’s neck to drink his sweet blood. It was sick and he felt terrible for enjoying it… but he had. Worse was the way Tsunehito had arched into him when Ruiza bit him, how he’d cradled the redhead’s warm body against him. Ruiza hadn’t had a human lover since long before the blood machines were invented. Vampire and human relationships were complicated. He had to hide what he was, make excuses for being unable to go out under the sun, why he didn’t eat… and if a human lover did find out what he was, they never stayed. The last had almost killed him in the hopes of “saving” him from what he was. Ruiza angrily pushed the memory away as he glanced at Tsunehito again. What was wrong with him… the redhead was _Asagi’s_ lover. Ruiza had no right to take pleasure from what had happened. He was ashamed of himself… but couldn’t deny that he had enjoyed every second of drinking Tsunehito’s blood.

Feeling tormented, he looked down at his lap. He should have been stronger. Should have resisted the redhead—for his sake and for Asagi’s. The older vampire had done so much for Ruiza, and now he’d betrayed him. Ruiza touched his fingers to his mouth then quickly pulled away. He was an awful person! He felt like he’d molested Tsunehito.

Ruiza started violently as Asagi’s thoughts brushed his. The older vampire’s thoughts were colored with thirst and a note of worry. _Rui! Do you know where Tsune is?_ He sounded urgent.

The vampire stiffened. Shit! His worst nightmare was about to come true. _We’re at his apartment. Why? Is… is something wrong?_ He bit his lip, knowing Asagi could sense his guilt and insecurity.

_I just… feel like something happened. Is Tsune okay? I… I would call him but he must be so upset with me for avoiding him. And I’m afraid I’ll bite him if I come over._

Ruiza hated himself even more as waves of concern poured into his mind. Asagi, despite being thirsty and irritable, was still worried about Tsunehito.

 _He’s okay. Just tired._ Ruiza had never loathed himself more than he did at that moment. What he had done was wrong. Terribly wrong—so wrong that Asagi had sensed something happening to his lover. Despite how horrible his actions were, Ruiza couldn’t stop himself from recalling the bite. Tsunehito’s warmth, the way he’d moved his hand into Ruiza’s hair, the taste of his blood filling his mouth… Ruiza froze, eyes widening in horror as he realized Asagi had seen those mental pictures. Shit! What had he been thinking for _remembering_ this while talking to the other vampire? He shuddered and buried his face in his hands to hide his shame.

For a moment there was silence. Then Ruiza felt Asagi’s shock and anger. _You_ bit _my lover?_ He demanded.

 _I’m sorry!_ Ruiza wailed. _I… I was so thirsty. I tried to resist but he… he kept offering…_ he trailed off and looked at Tsunehito. The redhead was watching him with a combination of concern and curiosity on his face. Did he know what Ruiza was doing?

 _Ruiza! Tsunehito is_ my _lover,_ Asagi growled.

 _I’m sorry…_ Ruiza winced at the anger filling his thoughts. He broke the connection then spun to face Tsunehito. “You can’t stay here.” The normally sweet Asagi could get downright nasty when he was thirsty. He was irritable, quick to lash out, and became fiercely possessive of his lovers. He’d almost killed another vampire for kissing Ruiza once.

Tsunehito blinked. “Why not?”

“Because Asagi knows I bit you. He… he feels like I betrayed him.” Ruiza raked his blonde hair back. “Tsune, if you stay here Asagi will want to claim you as his and remind you who you belong to.” A vampire could handle that possessive anger, but Ruiza wasn’t sure if a human could. Especially one was fragile as Tsunehito.

The redhead looked confused. “So he just wants to fuck me? Rui, I’ve been through this with possessive guys before.”

“But they were _human._ ” Ruiza wished Tsunehito would understand how serious this was. Possessive humans couldn’t compare to vampires. Especially now that Asagi felt like Ruiza might steal Tsunehito for him. It was the last thing he would ever do, but Asagi was too incensed to believe that. “Asagi isn’t going to be himself. He might hurt you!”

Tsunehito frowned. “Asagi would never hurt me.”

“If he’s had enough blood then yes. He’s thirsty though, and angry, and he _will_ be rough with you. This is my fault so I can’t let him hurt you.” Once again Ruiza wished he’d refused Tsunehito’s offer. If he had, he wouldn’t have angered his best friend and gotten Tsunehito in trouble. As he glanced at the still-frowning redhead he wondered where they could stay tonight. Atsushi’s apartment? A hotel? Atsushi would be able to keep Tsunehito safe and he should be able to handle Asagi.

Ruiza reached out to touch Atsushi’s thoughts. He felt the other vampire’s satisfaction as he drank a glass of blood wine. _Atsu! I need your help!_  

_What happened?_

Ruiza quickly explained what had happened, vaguely aware of Tsunehito calling his name. He could answer the redhead once he’d finished speaking with Atsushi. _Now he’s coming here and I… I’m afraid he’s going to hurt Tsune._

 _You little fool,_ Atsushi said, sounding irritated. _Were you even thinking?! I know you were thirsty but you_ never _drink from another vampire’s human lover! Asagi has every right to be angry at you. As for Tsunehito, Asagi will not harm him._

_But he’s angry…_

_Just as he was when someone threatened his claim over you,_ Atsushi sighed. _If you’re so worried you can bring Tsunehito here. You might put Asagi in a worse mood if you keep him from his lover though._

Ruiza wondered if that would be a good idea. As he glanced at Tsunehito he decided it was better to risk it than to leave the redhead at his angry lover’s mercy. _I’ll be there as soon as I can._ He cut the connection then turned his attention to Tsunehito. “We’re staying with Atsushi tonight. It’s not safe here.” Before the redhead could protest, Ruiza reached down and swept him up into his arms. Tsunehito froze, obviously startled, then started squirming.

“Put me down! Ruiza! I’m not afraid of my own lover,” he complained. “And I am _not_ leaving. Ruiza!” he struggled more, but it was useless for a human to fight against a vampire. Ruiza carried him towards his balcony then froze as he saw Asagi outside. Shit! How was he here already? Ruiza debated whether he should take Tsunehito out the front door. They were on the eighth floor so he’d have to take him down the stairs or the elevator… and it wasn’t that late so there would still be people coming and going from their apartments. They could be in danger if Ruiza did that. Maybe a window? No… they wouldn’t get far that way. And Asagi would be even angrier with Ruiza for trying to keep him away from his lover.

Tsunehito grumbled in irritation as Asagi opened the balcony door. “What is it with vampires and not using proper doors?” Ruiza watched Asagi enter the apartment. He was in much the same condition as Ruiza had been: blood red eyes, more pronounced veins, and he wasn’t breathing. Asagi glared at Ruiza as waves of anger rolled off him. Clutching Tsunehito tighter, the blonde took a step back. He wanted to keep as much space between them as he could.

_Take your hands off my lover._

“Ruiza, put me down!” Tsunehito insisted.

 _Now_! Asagi snapped.

Ruiza hesitated but finally set Tsunehito on his feet. He laid a hand on the other’s back to support him in case his legs were still weak. Watching those angry eyes from Tsunehito to him made Ruiza’s stomach twist in guilt again. “I’m sorry,” he whispered to the lovers. Alarmed, the blonde vampire caught Tsunehito’s arm as he started walking towards Asagi. “Tsune, don't…”

“I told you I’m not afraid of my own lover!” the redhead pulled his arm free. “And if you’re so worried about making him mad then holding me back isn’t going to make this any better.”

Ruiza couldn’t deny the logic. He let his arm fall back to his side, hearing Tsunehito’s startled gasp as Asagi moved too quickly for his human eyes to follow. The older vampire yanked the redhead into his arms then clutched him possessively against his chest. Ruiza watched in horror as Tsunehito punched his arm. What was the redhead thinking, hitting Asagi like that?

“Don’t do that,” Tsunehito complained. “I’ve told you-mmf,” his complaint was abruptly silenced as Asagi kissed him fiercely. For a moment, Tsune did nothing. Then he returned the kiss as he made a “go away” motion at Ruiza.

 _Leave us. Now._ Asagi ordered. _Or do you intend to steal my lover?_

 _I would never take Tsune from you! I was just thirsty… I’m so sorry._ Ruiza bit his lip but didn’t move. He was too afraid of Asagi hurting Tsunehito to leave them alone. He jumped as Atsushi’s thoughts brushed his.

_Go home, Rui. You being there is only going to aggravate Asagi more._

_But he might hurt Tsune!_

_Or he’ll hurt you,_ Atsushi warned. _I’m serious. Get out of there._

_But…_

_Ruiza._

Ruiza sighed then bowed his head in defeat. “Asagi… I’m sorry. Please don’t hurt Tsune because you’re angry with me.” He looked up at the other vampire, who was still clutching Tsunehito against him. Ruiza’s words seemed to make him angrier.

“I would never hurt my lover.”

“You will if you hold me this tightly,” Tsunehito muttered, placing his hands against Asagi’s chest and pushing at him. The vampire didn’t loosen his grip. He shot Tsunehito a brief, annoyed glance then fixed Ruiza with another dark look. _I’ll deal with you after I deal with him._

 _Just don’t hurt him._ Ruiza’s shoulders slumped as he stepped out the balcony door. Briefly he glanced back at the couple then leapt off the balcony, running down the side of the building. Once he was on the ground he paused and looked up again. He didn’t know what exactly Asagi would do. Most likely bite Tsunehito to remind him that Asagi was the only vampire allowed to bite him. In that case… Tsunehito’s blood would restore Asagi’s good nature. In case he did end up hurting Tsunehito, Ruiza decided he wouldn’t go far. He would stay close by so he could run back to help Tsunehito if he needed to.

Sighing, Ruiza walked away from the redhead’s apartment. He could only hope he wouldn’t lose two of his closest friends because of his thirst. And that Asagi wouldn’t hurt Tsunehito.


	3. Lover's Blood: Chapter 3

There was a clear air of defeat about Ruiza as he left Tsunehito’s apartment. It was for the best though; his presence was only making Asagi more upset. He might calm down if Ruiza was gone. Tsunehito’s hopes were dashed when Asagi looked at him. Despite how happy they were together they, like every couple, had their share of fights and arguments. Yet, even when they fought, Asagi always looked at him with love. He might be so irritated that he was tempted to shake sense into Tsunehito but it was always clear that he loved the redhead. There was little love in those blood-red eyes now.

Tsunehito tensed when Asagi’s grip on his waist tightened. Anger was the predominant emotion on his lover’s face. Pushing at his chest to make him let Tsunehito go and then hitting him had only increased Asagi’s irritation. Shit. The redhead should have thought of the consequences instead of letting his temper get the better of him. As it so often did. “Asagi,” Tsunehito said softly. If he stayed calm then maybe, maybe, Asagi would do the same. If the redhead could do so. He hated when lovers acted possessive and bitchy. That treatment always made him snap. His personal safety was on the line though.

“Asagi,” Tsunehito repeated his name. “Please loosen your grip. You’re going to hurt me if you continue to hold me this tightly.” Bite marks and bruises were sometimes unavoidable with a vampire lover. Still, they were always difficult to explain. The last thing he needed was for his boss or Hide-Zou to think that Asagi was abusing him.

“Maybe it’d teach you a lesson,” the vampire shot back. “Did you even think before you let Ruiza bite you?”

The redhead gritted his teeth. So that was how Asagi was going to respond? What an ass. “I did think. And what about you? Did you think before starting your little starvation diet?” It had been disturbing when Ruiza hadn’t had an answer for what he would have done if the machines weren’t fixed. Ruiza and Asagi lived in apartments. They had neighbors, lived near plenty of people. If their thirst had gotten the better of them and they’d attacked someone… just the thought sent chills down Tsunehito’s spine.

“This ‘diet’ isn’t something I enjoy,” Asagi hissed.

“It’s your own damn fault for starving,” Tsunehito shot back. “Did you realize how selfish you were by not telling me that you couldn’t access the blood machines? How you were a complete jackass for REFUSING to explain the problem? I asked you so many times and you never gave me a fucking answer!” Tsunehito’s voice was rising with every question. The last five days had been horrible as he tried to figure out why Asagi and Ruiza were avoiding him. And although he appreciated Ruiza telling him the truth, it stung that his own lover couldn’t be bothered to tell him what was going on. Asagi opened his mouth to speak, but Tsunehito cut him off. He wasn’t done asking his questions. “Why didn’t you come to me the first night you couldn’t access the blood machines?” he demanded. “I’m your lover, I have every right to know what’s going on in the vampire world! And I’ve given you blood before. If you had just told me something was wrong with the machines I would have given you my blood! Instead you avoided me. How do you think that made me feel? I thought you were…” Tsunehito swallowed. “I thought you were tired of me. Tired of being with a human.” There had even been dark, insecure moments where Tsunehito had wondered if Asagi had gone back to Ruiza. The pair had been off and on lovers for the last fifty years. They’d even been sort of together when Tsunehito had met Asagi, although Ruiza had encouraged Asagi to go after Tsunehito after the redhead had kissed him.

Asagi looked even angrier now. “You believed I was done with you? I love you, Tsunehito! I would never throw you away so carelessly!”

“What else should I think when you barely talk to me?” Glaring, Tsunehito smacked Asagi’s chest. To hell with being calm. He needed answers. “Answer my fucking questions! Why didn’t you tell me about the blood machines? Why did I have to hear from RUIZA instead of YOU?” He demanded, matching Asagi’s furious look with his own.

The vampire’s eyes darkened. “I kept my silence to protect you.”

Tsunehito bristled. “To protect me?” he scoffed. “How the hell were you ‘protecting’ me? You made me doubt our relationship! Would you even have come to my apartment if I hadn’t let Ruiza bite me?”

Asagi frowned. “I don’t know. Still-”

Tsunehito cut him off. “You wouldn’t have,” he spat. “I know you wouldn’t have.” Asagi would have stayed at home while he waited for a solution to a problem that may or may not have been fixed. “So how dare you come and yell at me for helping Ruiza when you wouldn’t even be here if I hadn’t done it!” He slammed his hands against Asagi’s chest as hard as he could. “Now let me go!” He was sick of being clutched against his lover. Tsunehito scowled as Asagi pulled him closer. That pissed him off even more. “What part of ‘let me go’ are you incapable of understanding?” He curled his small hands into fists and hit Asagi’s chest again. Part of him was screaming at him to shut up and stop baiting Asagi. This wasn’t the sweet, gentle man that Tsunehito knew and loved. This was a darker, angrier version that wouldn’t care if he hurt the redhead.

Asagi’s limited patience snapped. One moment Tsunehito was in his arms and the next he’d been slammed into the nearest wall. “Asagi!” the redhead tried to push him back—with little success. The vampire didn’t budge. Instead, he caught Tsunehito’s wrists and pinned them above his head to prevent further attempts to break free. Then he pressed the redhead against the wall. A small voice of reason told Tsunehito that he should be afraid. The rest was too angry to listen.

“Get your hands off me!”

“Shut up.” Asagi squeezed the delicate wrist bones, earning a hiss of pain from Tsunehito. The vampire grasped his hair with his free hand then forced Tsunehito to bare the bitten side of his neck. His eyes darkened as he studied his lover. “How could you let Ruiza bite you?”

“It’s my blood!” Tsunehito snapped. “I can do whatever I want with it.”

Asagi tightened his grip on Tsunehito’s hair. “You... you are infuriating! You accuse me of being selfish for protecting you from the truth, while you throw yourself into another vampire’s arms! You weren’t just helping Ruiza. You liked it! Ruiza thought about biting you when I spoke to him! I could see and feel your reactions as if I’d been there myself.” He pushed Tsunehito more firmly against the wall. “I saw how you arched into Ruiza like you always do with me. How you slid your hand into his hair to keep him close to your neck.” Asagi’s eyes flashed with jealousy. “And Ruiza held you so close. As if he held a lover.”

Tsunehito gave him a defiant look. “So what if I liked Rui-chan biting me?”

That… was probably the stupidest thing he’d ever said. He was too angry to care. Asagi had hurt him by avoiding him so Tsunehito was taking vindictive pleasure in hurting his lover’s manly pride.

Asagi was incensed. “You belong to me! You have no right to enjoy the bite of another vampire!” He was so angry he was shaking. “Or would you prefer to be Ruiza’s lover instead of mine?”

Tsunehito said nothing. Let Asagi think what he wanted. He tensed as his lover growled, baring his fangs. When had his fangs grown? Seeing them made Tsunehito’s pulse quicken. Asagi was quickly losing what little control he had. Holding his warm, human lover so tight to his body while thirsty was only making it worse. And if Asagi bit him… he could end up killing Tsunehito. That realization broke through the fog of anger. “Asagi, I love you!” he said quickly. “And I would never leave you for Ruiza. Or anyone! I told Ruiza that before I let him bite me.”

It was too little too late. “That changes nothing,” Asagi snapped. “You’re my lover. Only I can bite you.” He leaned down and kissed Tsunehito roughly. It was a possessive kiss designed for one thing: to remind the redhead who he belonged to. Biting Asagi’s lip was tempting, but Tsunehito kissed him back. If he didn’t stop baiting his lover he was going to get himself hurt. Asagi forced his way into Tsunehito’s mouth, seemingly oblivious to the redhead’s need to breathe as he continued to kiss him. He tried to pull away so he could breathe. Growling, Asagi cradled the back of his head to keep him in place. The vampire had his hands trapped so Tsunehito couldn’t hit him. So Tsunehito roughly bit him. That, finally, had him pull back which gave the redhead a chance to breathe. He was panting as he looked up at Asagi.

“Why are you so jealous?” Tsunehito demanded. “I told you I loved you! That I was just trying to help Ruiza! Or would you prefer to have your friend suffer in silence like you?”

Asagi shook his head. “When you let Ruiza bite you, you submitted to him. You allowed him to claim you! When a human gives a vampire permission to bite them, it’s a sign of trust. Submission. You might as well have let him fuck you!”

“It was just an exchange of blood,” Tsunehito hissed. “We did not and will never have sex. Get over yourself.”

“Your blood and your body belong to me. Not Ruiza.”

Tsunehito couldn’t help but lose his temper again. “First,” he growled, glaring at Asagi. “You do NOT own me. I’m with you because I love you. I let you drink my blood because it helps you and it makes us closer. That does not mean I’m your personal blood bank! So don’t you fucking dare think that I’m your property! Second, Ruiza is my friend. He was clearly miserable and I wanted to help him. And if you care for him as much as you claim to then you would have done the exact same thing if you were in my position. Now get your fucking hands off me!” Tsunehito kicked him, hating his traitor heart as it gave away his fear. He liked to think he was a strong person. Mentally, yes. He’d been through a lot and could handle most of the shit that life threw at him. But physically? He rarely had a chance in fights. Especially against bigger opponents like Asagi. Even without the added bonus of vampire strength, he could easily have overpowered Tsunehito’s small, thin frame. It scared him that no matter how much he hit or kicked Asagi, the vampire was strong enough to keep him pinned like this.

So it came as a complete shock to him when Asagi released his wrists. Before Tsunehito could shove him back, the vampire pulled him away from the wall. “I tire of you fighting me.”

“Then let me go instead of manhandling me!” Tsunehito slapped Asagi’s hands away from his body. Quickly he backed away from him. His legs trembled a little and Tsunehito reached for the wall for support only to once again be captured in Asagi’s arms. “I said let me go!”

“I will when I can be sure that you remain my lover and have not developed feelings for Ruiza.”

Tsunehito gave him an incredulous look. How could he make this any clearer? Asagi was too overcome with thirst and jealousy to listen. “I’m NOT going to leave you! Get that through your thick head!” He coughed as his back roughly connected with the wall again. “Stop doing that!”

The vampire ignored him. Instead, he leaned down and kissed Tsunehito with the same intensity as earlier. The redhead didn’t dare hit him in case that got his wrists trapped again. Although it was tempting.

You belong to me. Asagi’s voice echoing in his mind made Tsunehito jump. Telepathy was one thing that Asagi never used on him. It was rude, an unwelcome intrusion, and that he would use it on Tsunehito now…

The redhead turned his head aside, breaking the kiss. “Stop acting like I’m your little girlfriend that you can take possession of,” he growled. “I told you that I’m not your fucking property!”

Tsunehito froze as Asagi ripped his shirt open. Literally tore it open, sending little buttons flying to the floor. Tsunehito stared at the buttons in shock before looking at his lover again. “What the hell?” Asagi never tore his clothes. Oh he would be in a hurry to get Tsunehito naked but not so impatient that he would ruin his clothing. “This is my work uniform!” Asagi gave Tsunehito a condescending look then forced him to bare his neck again. “Asagi!” The redhead shuddered as Asagi’s fangs scraped his skin. He braced himself for the bite… but it never came. Instead Asagi swept him off his feet and up into his arms. The living room vanished, and Tsunehito huffed as he was dropped onto his bed. He started to get up but Asagi shoved him back down.

“What the hell,” he hissed. “Do you have to be bitchy until you act all manly and remind me who I belong to?”

Asagi scoffed. “Apparently I have to.”

“Fuck you.”

Asagi gave him a mocking smile as he unzipped Tsunehito’s jeans. The redhead’s small hands shook with anger. Who the hell did Asagi think he was to barge in, yell at Tsunehito and make ridiculous accusations, push him around, then expect the redhead to have sex with him? What a bastard! But Tsunehito was hot with anger and he wanted sex just as much as Asagi did. His lover had neglected him for the better part of a week. He’d missed Asagi, missed closeness and intimacy with him. Even though he just wanted to punch the vampire right now.

Tsunehito reached up to bury his hands in Asagi’s silky hair. He roughly pulled his lover down for a kiss, biting Asagi’s lip hard enough to make it bleed. Two could play rough. Asagi took control of the kiss, pulling Tsunehito’s jeans down his thighs. He lifted his hips so Asagi could remove the jeans and his underwear. Once his clothes were off Tsunehito broke the kiss. He pulled Asagi’s shirt up over his arms, making sure to catch a fistful of hair and give it a sharp yank as he removed the shirt. That earned him a warning growl. Tsunehito smirked at him in response then pushed the vampire back so he could unzip his jeans. As soon as the zipper was down, Asagi pulled the rest of his clothes off. Then he pushed Tsunehito down before moving on top of him. His knee moved between the redhead’s legs to spread them for him. Asagi settled between Tsunehito’s legs. Then he pressed his fingers against the redhead’s lips. Tsunehito slowly took them into his mouth, locking eyes with that red gaze. He sucked on Asagi’s fingers, sliding his tongue over them with the same enthusiasm that he reserved for Asagi’s cock. And he knew his piercing only enhanced the sensation. He could feel the vampire hardening against his thigh.

Once Asagi deemed the fingers wet enough, he pulled them back. Tsunehito, hands still tangled in Asagi’s long hair, pulled him down for another kiss. He groaned against Asagi’s lips, arching into him as two fingers were thrust inside him. Asagi began to curl and angle them to stretch Tsunehito’s muscles. There was nothing gentle about the way he prepared Tsunehito. But the redhead didn’t care. He didn’t want slow and gentle. Neither did Asagi. Tsunehito parted his lips for Asagi, releasing his hair. He dragged his nails up Asagi’s arms to grasp his shoulders. Tsunehito dug his nails into the skin as Asagi thrust a third finger inside him. The vampire bit his lip in rebuke, drawing blood. He shuddered above Tsunehito as he tasted the blood. Asagi’s control was wire thin and it was only so long before his fangs met Tsunehito’s neck. 

The fingers were removed just as quickly as they’d been thrust in. Tsunehito watched as Asagi moved off him to sit on the bed. Was his mouth supposed to serve as lube again? The vampire pulled Tsunehito up. “Suck,” he ordered, yanking him down. Tsunehito had to grab Asagi’s hips to keep from face planting into his lap. He gave the vampire a dark look but settled into a more comfortable position. He slowly took Asagi into his mouth, running his tongue over the vampire’s length as Asagi’s fingers tangled in his hair. Tsunehito almost choked on him as Asagi thrust into his mouth. Tsunehito scraped his teeth over his cock as a warning. He hissed around him as Asagi retaliated by puling his hair. So Asagi could play rough but he couldn't? Ass. Tsunehito relaxed his throat so he could accept Asagi. 

“Ah… Tsune…” the vampire groaned as Tsunehito’s tongue caressed him again. He thrust into the redhead’s mouth once more before pulling out. Asagi pushed him back down, settling between his thighs. He gripped Tsunehito’s hips, fingers digging into the soft skin. Tsunehito gritted his teeth as Asagi thrust deep inside him with none of his usual gentleness. It hurt to be forced into like this but he was too far-gone to care. Both were angry, both needed release, and both needed each other. Asagi groaned as he was sheathed inside Tsunehito’s body. He didn’t give the redhead any time to adjust. He pulled out then thrust back in with the same force as before. Tsunehito swore and dragged his nails down Asagi’s back in response to a particularly hard thrust.

“Fuck…” he moaned. His nails dug into Asagi’s back as the vampire slammed back into him. Asagi hissed in displeasure then leaned down to kiss him. He bit Tsunehito’s lip when the redhead scratched him again. It was a little victory for Tsunehito. “Mm…” Almost automatically his head fell back against the pillows to bare his throat. Asagi shuddered above him and then Tsunehito felt the caress of fangs against his skin. “Ah… Asagi…” Pleasure mingled with pain as Tsunehito’s body gradually adjusted to the hard thrusts. “Bite… mm… just be… ah…” he moaned again. “Careful.” Asagi would bite him with or without Tsunehito’s permission. He would rather give his blood willingly than have it forcefully taken from him.

Asagi didn’t hesitate. He sank his fangs into Tsunehito’s neck at the same time he slammed into his prostate. Tsunehito arched off the bed with a scream. “Ah! Yes!” he groaned, shuddering as he felt Asagi drinking his blood. The vampire’s fingers dug into his hips as he roughly continued to thrust into Tsunehito. Too soon he began to feel dizzy. “Asagi… Asagi… stop!” he ordered, slamming his hands against his lover’s chest. “You’re going to... mm… take too much!” Asagi ignored him. Tsunehito grabbed his hair and pulled as hard as he could. That earned him a displeasured hiss. Frustrated, Asagi caught his wrists and pinned them above his head. Tsunehito kicked him, trying to use his legs to get the vampire off him. Asagi’s weight settled onto his legs to prevent him from fighting more. “Asagi!” Tsunehito yelled. “Let me go!” He winced as the vampire tightened his grip on Tsunehito’s wrists, placing painful pressure on the bones. The redhead struggled weakly. It was getting harder to move… and blackness was creeping in at the edges of his vision. He was going to pass out soon if Asagi continued to drink his blood.

“Asagi,” Tsunehito tried hitting his head against Asagi’s; the only thing he had left to fight him with. That did nothing but make the dizziness worse. “Stop…”

It was impossible for Tsunehito to escape from Asagi’s fangs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is Asagi at his worst. This is a side of him that he never, ever wanted Tsunehito to see.


	4. The End

Asagi paused in drinking Tsunehito’s sweet blood as his lover went limp. Now that Tsunehito wasn’t fighting to break free it would be less difficult for him to drink his fill. But why surrender so soon… Asagi swallowed the mouthful of blood then drew back so he could admire Tsunehito’s neck. Normally he licked bite marks to heal them. He wouldn’t tonight though. Tsunehito needed that mark as a reminder of who he belonged to. Asagi pulled away more so he could look at his lover. He frowned as he realized why Tsunehito had stopped fighting him. He’d passed out. The combination of pain and fear on Tsunehito’s face was enough to drive the anger away. Horrified, Asagi scrambled off the bed. The accusations. The rough sex. Biting Tsunehito even though Ruiza had already drunk his blood. Asagi loathed himself as he remembered what he’d done. How could he have lost control so badly that he would hurt his precious lover?

Hesitantly, Asagi approached the bed. Tsunehito’s pulse and breathing were slower than usual. That could be attributed to him being unconscious. Tsunehito was also too pale, which made the livid bruises stand out more. “I’m sorry,” Asagi whispered. His hand trembled as he smoothed Tsunehito’s damp hair back. How much blood had his lover lost? Enough that he should be hospitalized?

Biting his lip, Asagi reached for Atsushi’s mind. He always turned to his former lover when he needed advice. _Atsu!_ He could feel the older vampire was waiting for something. Waiting for Asagi, probably. Ruiza must have spoken to Atsushi earlier.

A sigh echoed through his mind. _What did you do to Tsunehito?_

Asagi flinched. Atsushi hadn’t even asked if the younger vampire had hurt his lover. He already knew that something had happened. Asagi’s shame deepened. _I… I bit him. I was too rough with him and I’ve left bruises._

_Bruises will heal. How is Tsunehito doing?_

_He’s… he’s unconscious now._ Asagi focused on Tsunehito then shared his thoughts with Atsushi along with memories from earlier. How Tsunehito had been unsteady on his feet, the way Ruiza had supported him, Tsunehito reaching for the wall for support after Asagi released him… He sighed as he thought of Ruiza. The blonde must have been so worried that Tsunehito would fall. And then Asagi’s furious jealousy had driven him out. Asagi cringed as he recalled the possessive anger. His behavior made him sick. _Atsu… should I take Tsune to the hospital? I… I don't know what to do._

Atsushi was silent for a few moments. _He’s paler than he should be, but his heart and breathing seem to be fine. I don’t believe he needs to be hospitalized. You know what a human who has lost too much blood looks like._

Asagi knew that all too well.

_Stay with Tsunehito tonight. Keep him warm and be sure to give him protein-heavy meals once he wakes up. Does he have a… what is that strange whirring contraption that grinds up fruit and ice…_ frustration at not knowing the word radiated from Atsushi’s thoughts.

Asagi blinked. _A blender?_

_Yes, blender. I often see advertisements for protein smoothies. He should have some of those too if he’s too drained to eat a proper meal._

_All right._ Asagi knew Tsunehito had a blender since he’d made the vampire smoothies before. He’d even managed to make a rose flavored one.

Atsushi’s thoughts brushed his again. _Physically, Tsunehito should be fine in a few days. Give him plenty of time to rest and make sure he’s eating enough protein. If you are not too angry at Rui-chan… you know he loves to cook. And he feels terrible for biting Tsunehito. Ruiza will help you, if you’re willing to accept his aid._  

Asagi closed his eyes. Rui… he had mixed feelings about the blonde’s actions. As a friend, he was grateful that Tsunehito had been so selfless to offer his blood to Ruiza. As the redhead’s lover, Asagi wasn’t happy that Ruiza had bitten Tsunehito. Angrily he shook his head. He couldn’t act like this. Ruiza hadn’t been the one to snap and overreact. That had been Asagi. And he would spend forever making it up to Tsunehito… if the redhead allowed him to stay in his life at all. Asagi had caused him pain before but this was the first time he’d threatened Tsunehito’s life. Tsunehito… would probably decide that it was too dangerous to continue his relationship with Asagi. And he would leave. The thought of losing Tsunehito made him feel empty.

_All right. Thank you, Atsu. I’ll contact you if Tsune feels worse._

_Take care of him._

_I will._ Biting his lip, Asagi reached for Ruiza’s mind. _Rui-chan, where are you?_

_At the konbini down the street._ There was a wary edge to Ruiza’s thoughts. Asagi flinched again. Now that his closest friend was wary of him, how could his lover not feel the same? _What did you do to Tsune?_

Asagi lowered his head in shame. It hurt that his former lovers knew he’d harmed his current lover. _I bit Tsune. He knew that I was taking too much so he started fighting me. I… I hurt him so he would hold still and kept drinking until he passed out. A-Atsushi thinks Tsune will be all right once he’s had some rest and a few good meals._ Asagi took his lover’s hand and clutched it tightly. _Rui-chan, I’m so sorry. I was cruel to you and worse to Tsune. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me._

Ruiza sighed heavily. _You shouldn’t apologize to me. I’m the one who bit Tsune and caused all these problems. I’m so sorry I bit him._

_Will you get some groceries for him? Atsushi says he needs protein-heavy meals. And that I should make him protein smoothies._

_…Do you even know how to use a blender?_

_I can make smoothies,_ Asagi protested.

_Asagi, I’m saying this because I care. Your smoothies are horrible._

_Tsune likes them,_ Asagi protested.

Ruiza snorted. _He pretends to like them because he loves you._

_Oh._ Asagi sighed as he looked at his lover again. _“…because he loves you.”_ Would Asagi still have that love when Tsunehito woke up? Or had his actions forever alienated the redhead? Asagi kissed Tsunehito’s hand then got up. _You’re better with human food than I am. Will you teach me how to make proper smoothies? And help me cook for Tsune?_

Ruiza sensed the change in Asagi’s “tone”. _You’re afraid he’ll leave you._

_How could he stay after what I’ve done?_

_Because he loves you._

_Even now?_

_I can’t picture Tsunehito leaving you just because you were an ass. He’s been through worse before and he really does love you._

Asagi wasn’t positive. It was best to change the subject. _So you’ll come?_

_Of course I will. Take care of Tsune… I’ll let you know when I arrive._

_I will._ Ruiza pulled away from his thoughts, leaving Asagi to himself. He needed to make sure that Tsunehito would be comfortable when he woke up. The black-haired vampire grabbed the tissues on Tsunehito’s bedside table then gently cleaned his lover and himself. He threw the tissues out and put his clothes back on. Then went to his lover’s closet. Asagi took out comfortable clothes before returning to the bed. He bit his lip as he saw the ring of bruises circling Tsunehito’s wrists, the bruises on his upper arms, and the ones on his hips. Asagi felt like a monster for doing this to his precious lover. Biting his lip, Asagi carefully dressed Tsunehito in his pajamas. Then he tucked him in, fetching an extra blanket. Tsunehito would kick it off if he got too hot. It was what he usually did. Asagi smoothed his lover’s hair back then kissed his forehead.

“I love you,” Asagi whispered. “And I’m so sorry for hurting you.” He kissed Tsunehito again then stepped back.

 

*   *   *

 

Asagi was sitting at Tsunehito’s bedside when Ruiza’s thoughts brushed his. _I’m here. Sorry it took so long… I had a hard time finding protein powder._

_It’s all right._ Asagi stroked Tsunehito’s hair then got off the bed. He left the room, noticing Ruiza on the balcony with a shopping bag in each hand. Asagi quickly went to open the door.

“I bought as many protein-heavy foods as I could find,” Ruiza explained, setting the shopping bags down. He looked up at Asagi, hesitating before stepping forward and throwing his arms around the black-haired vampire’s neck. Asagi tried to keep it together. He needed to be strong for Tsunehito and for Ruiza. But… as Ruiza’s arms encircled him… all his strength deserted him. Asagi slumped down on the smaller vampire and hugged him tightly.

“I’m so sorry I snapped at you…”

Ruiza patted his head. “Every vampire gets nasty when they’re thirsty. And I did give you good reason. It’s bad enough that I bit Tsune…” he trailed off, obviously embarrassed to admit that he’d liked the experience far too much.

“It’s okay, Rui. Really,” Asagi said softly. “I’m not upset with you. What you did… was exactly what any vampire would have done if they’d been in your place. So I’m not angry at you.” He smiled sadly. “It’s me I’m angry at.” He closed his eyes briefly to concentrate on Tsunehito’s pulse and breathing then drew back from Ruiza. “I should get back to Tsune. I… I don't think I should leave him alone.” Despite Atsushi’s reassurance, Asagi was terrified that he’d drunk too much blood. Thankfully he could bring him to a hospital for a blood transfusion. Before these times, Asagi would have had to choose between letting his lover die or turning him into a vampire.

Ruiza gently pushed him forwards. “Stop tormenting yourself. It won’t help Tsune and it’ll only make you feel worse.” He leaned over to pick up the grocery bags then paused, straightening and giving Asagi an insecure look. “Can I… see him?”

Asagi sighed. “I won't prevent you from seeing him. He’s in his bedroom.” He led Ruiza to his lover’s room. Tsunehito was still too pale and hadn’t moved an inch. Ruiza glanced up at Asagi for permission then cautiously approached the bed to get a better look.

“I think… Atsushi’s right. Once Tsune’s had some rest and food he should be fine. Physically. Mentally…” he glanced up at Asagi. “I believe he’ll be fine. As I said, Tsune’s been through worse and he knows you were thirsty. You weren’t really yourself, Asagi. You and I both know that you would _never_ hurt Tsune if you had your wits about you. And I think he knows that too.”

Asagi nodded in agreement. It was true; the only times he’d hurt Tsunehito were when he was biting him. Still, Asagi didn’t dare get his hopes up about their relationship.

Ruiza gently rubbed his arm. _Wait until he wakes up before you decide anything,_ he said, giving Asagi a look before leaving the room. _I’ll put the groceries away. Tell me when you want a smoothie lesson._

_I will._ Asagi got back into bed with Tsunehito. He pulled his lover into his arms and hugged him close, burying his face in the redhead’s soft hair. Ruiza was right; all he could do was wait for Tsunehito to wake up.

 

*   *   *

 

It’d been several hours since Ruiza went home. Before he left, he made sure that Asagi could make a proper protein smoothie (it took him a couple tries) and wrote up recipes for simple meals. After the cooking lesson Asagi had gone back to Tsunehito to wait for him to wake up. Since then, Tsunehito had woken up three times but it was generally just to reposition. And once to move Asagi’s hair since it was tickling him. That had been cute. The last time he woke up had been to kick his way free of the sheets and use Asagi as a pillow. Not that he minded. He thought it was cute when Tsunehito slept with his head on his chest.

Asagi glanced down as he felt his lover stirring. Was he waking up for real this time or would he be asleep again soon? Tsunehito stretched then shifted so he could look up at Asagi. His eyes were bleary with sleep. “What time is it?” he mumbled.

“Almost noon.” Tsunehito had worked his early shift yesterday and gotten home around one in the morning. Then Ruiza had visited… and Asagi had come… his lover had slept for almost twelve hours.

Tsunehito stared at him. “What?”

Asagi smiled sadly. “I’m sorry. Ruiza and I drank too much blood so you’ve been sleeping to recuperate.”

“But… noon…”

“I know.” Asagi stroked his hair. “You needed the rest though.”

“I guess I did.” Tsunehito rubbed his eyes. He tried pushing himself upright so he could sit, arms giving out almost immediately. Asagi caught him and helped him sit up.

“Careful.” He wasn’t sure how well Tsunehito could handle moving around today. Or tomorrow. He watched as Tsunehito brushed his hair back, fingers falling to the patch on his neck. The redhead looked confused as he felt it. “I put a bandage on the bite marks,” Asagi said quietly. He’d done it after he’d caught Tsunehito scratching at the marks in his sleep. Asagi had thought about healing them but couldn’t stomach having his mouth so close to his lover’s neck again.

“Oh.” Tsunehito let his hand fall back to his side.

Asagi studied him closely. He was still too pale and looked like he might topple over at any moment. “Are you hungry? Thirsty?”

“A little thirsty.”

“I’ll make you a protein smoothie.”

Tsunehito gave him a wary look. “Are you sure you know how to use my blender?”

Asagi smiled a little then kissed his forehead. “Rui-chan made sure I could.”

“Is he here?” Tsunehito asked.

“No… he went home.” Asagi started to get up but his lover caught his arm, looking like he was about to panic. Worried, Asagi sat next to him again. “Tsune?” he asked softly. “What’s wrong?”

Tsunehito clutched his arm. “I’m afraid you’ll leave me if I let you out of my sight.”

That… wasn’t what Asagi had expected to hear. He stared at his lover. “You’re afraid I’ll leave you?” What would make Tsunehito think that Asagi would choose to leave him?

Tsunehito bit his lip. “It’s what always happens in the movies when a vampire bites his human lover. And I know how much you hate hurting me… even the slightest bit.”

“Oh, Tsune.” Asagi pulled his lover into his lap and hugged him tightly. “I was afraid _you_ would kick me out. That you wouldn’t want me in your life anymore.”

“You’re an idiot then,” Tsunehito muttered. “I need you in my life.”

Asagi couldn’t help but laugh. He’d been so worried that he would be alone again and then Tsunehito was afraid that Asagi would leave… “I’m not going to leave you.” He cupped his lover’s face, meeting his eyes. “I love you so much, Tsunehito. If I left you now…” he sighed as words failed him. Leaving Tsunehito would be drastically different than the way his relationships with Atsushi and Ruiza had ended. Times had been changing, they wanted different things… no matter the reason, the separations had been mutual. But with Tsune… everything was different. It’d be like cutting off a limb and leaving it behind while trying to move on. “I don't think I could do it,” he whispered. “I love you too much.”

Tsunehito leaned against Asagi. “Good… don’t you ever leave me. I’ll chase after you if you try.”

Asagi blushed. That was sweet. “I’d do the same with you.” He nuzzled Tsunehito’s hair. “Do you want to join me in the kitchen then so you can keep an eye on me?”

“Mm.” Tsunehito nodded.

“All right.” Asagi gently gathered his lover into his arms and carried him out of the bedroom. He didn’t trust Tsunehito to walk on his own without falling over. Fortunately Tsunehito didn’t complain. Asagi set him down in one of the chairs, watching as he slumped against the back. He really was drained of his strength. “Tsune… after you drink this… I think we should talk.” Tsunehito had asked him many questions yesterday. Asagi needed to explain himself, apologize at least a dozen times, and make sure that Tsunehito knew that he wasn’t angry with him or Ruiza anymore.

“We have to. You owe me a proper explanation.”

“I know.” Asagi would give it to him.

 

*   *   *

 

After Tsunehito had drunk his protein smoothie, Asagi carried him back to bed. It was better that Tsunehito be comfortable and be somewhere where he could easily fall asleep again. He still needed his rest. Once the two were comfortable beneath the sheets, Tsunehito’s head resting above Asagi’s shoulder on his pillow and looking at him expectantly, Asagi began to talk.

“There are several reasons I kept you in the dark. Firstly… I was afraid,” he said softly. “Blood machines were invented in over twenty years ago. The machines enabled me to change my… my diet. I didn’t have to feed from a living, breathing human anymore. I could just drink from blood packs. And I have drunk only from blood packs… except from you… ever since I first tried one. I got so used to being able to live a better life that when the machines were impossible to access, I panicked. I… I hadn’t seen this coming so I didn’t have any blood packs stockpiled. I knew I could go to you for blood if I needed to but you know how much that bothers me. I don't want to see you as my food.” Asagi hugged Tsunehito a little tighter. “Then, as the days passed and I grew thirstier and thirstier, I was still afraid. I was afraid I would bite you. That I would hurt you… like I did. And I… I was afraid to have you see me like that. You have no idea how much I hate myself when I am that thirsty,” Asagi said softly. “I become so… so angry, ready to snap at anything and anyone. Even if it’s my lover.” He glanced at Tsunehito who was listening silently. If he had any questions, he was saving them. “I was ashamed of myself and I didn’t want you to see me like that. So I avoided you for your own safety. As I said yesterday…” he grimaced. “I was trying to protect you.”

Tsunehito sighed. “I understand your reasons. You should have told me though. I would have understood what was happening and I wouldn’t have worried so much. I really… was worried that you might have gotten tired of me since you wouldn’t talk to me and if you did your texts were always so short and you didn’t leave hearts or anything like you usually do.”

Asagi shook his head. “I would _never_ tire of you like that. I love you so much and you brought passion back into my life again. How could I get tired of that? You’re right though. I should have told you and I’m very sorry that I hid this from you.” Tsunehito deserved to know what was going on in Asagi’s life. Asagi wanted the same from his lover so expecting that but not reciprocating was rude and selfish. If this happened again, Tsunehito would be the first to know. He just hoped it wouldn’t come to that.

Tsunehito found his hand, curling their fingers together. “I’m glad to hear that,” he said softly. “Now… your anger with me and Ruiza… was that your real feelings or was that the thirst?”

Asagi made a face. “It’s a bit of both. Biting another vampire’s human lover is extremely rude and on the same level of intimacy as having sex with them. I was angry that you had offered yourself to Ruiza like that. I… I think I would have been even if I wasn’t thirsty.” It was ironic that vampires had such double standards. It was perfectly common for vampire couples to have more open relationships, sleeping with whoever they wanted yet always coming back to their original partner… but no one could bite a vampire’s human. “I… I wasn’t in my usual state of mind though so I was far angrier than I would have been. That’s why I hurt you.” He bit his lip as he looked at the white bandage on Tsunehito’s neck. “After you passed out, I came to my senses and realized what I’d done to you.” He shuddered as he recalled the horror. “”It gave me time to think. I’m still… not overly happy at the thought of Ruiza drinking your blood.” Especially since he’d enjoyed it. “But I am happy that you helped him. I believe he and I would have hurt someone if you hadn’t shared your blood. You’re very selfless.”

Tsunehito blushed. “I’m not…”

“Yes you are. Who else would offer blood like you did?” Asagi squeezed his hand. “How do you feel now?”

“Tired… sluggish.”

Asagi nodded. That sounded like normal symptoms for blood loss. “I wasn’t sure if I should bring you to the hospital or not. I spoke to Atsushi and Ruiza as soon as I came to my senses. They didn’t think it was necessary. What do you think though?” he knew his lover didn’t like hospitals but wanted to know if they should be going or not.

Tsunehito snuggled closer to him. “No hospitals.”

“All right… I’ll stay and take care of you then.” Asagi leaned in to kiss his lover, stroking his hair. “Rui-chan brought groceries and taught me how to cook some meals for you… made sure I could make a proper smoothie.”

“Yours are kind of awful,” Tsunehito admitted.

Asagi laughed. “I wish you’d told me!”

“I didn’t want to hurt your feelings.”

“I’m a vampire,” Asagi said dryly. “I’m not used to cooking for myself. And if I’d known they were bad I would have tried to do better.”

“I’ll be honest about your cooking from now on.”

“Thank you.” Asagi stroked Tsunehito’s hair. “Rui-chan and I made up yesterday. And he wants to apologize to you again…”

Tsunehito grimaced. “I told him to stop apologizing yesterday. Even after everything that’s happened, I wouldn’t change the events of yesterday. I would still offer Ruiza blood.”

“You’ll have to tell him that. I think he’ll come over tonight to make sure you’re all right. And he’ll probably want to cook for you… you know the kitchen is his favorite place.”

Tsunehito chuckled softly. “I should invite my neighbors then. Ruiza likes to forget that I don't have a black hole for a stomach like he does.”

It was true that Ruiza tended to make too much food. But that was mostly out of concern that Tsunehito was so thin. “Is there anything else about yesterday that you want to talk about?”

Tsunehito thought about it then shook his head. “No… you answered everything I wanted to know. And I can tell that you aren’t upset with me for giving Ruiza blood.”

“I’m not.” Asagi leaned down to kiss his hair. “You should get some more sleep…”

“I want a shower first,” Tsunehito muttered.

“Maybe a bath.” Asagi could picture his lover falling in the shower all too easily.

“Fine, I’ll take a bath.” Tsunehito started to get up again but Asagi quickly picked him up. Tsunehito gave him a reproachful look. “You can’t carry me everywhere. I need to make sure that I can walk by myself.”

“You need to be strong enough to get up first,” Asagi said dryly. “And you’re not. So stop sulking and get used to being carried until I know you’re not going to fall over if I let you walk.”

Tsunehito didn’t have anything to say to that.

 

*   *   *

 

By the time night fell they had moved to the couch and were watching TV. Well, Asagi was sort of watching TV. Tsunehito was asleep with his head in Asagi’s lap and was far more interesting than whatever was on TV. He smiled as he ran his fingers through his lover’s hair. He was so grateful that Tsunehito had forgiven him after everything he’d done. And that they’d been able to talk about the problems from yesterday.

Tsunehito stirred as someone—presumably Ruiza—knocked on the balcony door. He opened his eyes and looked up. “Mm?”

_Rui-chan, is that you?_

_Yes. How is he?_

_Your knock just woke him up,_ Asagi brushed Tsunehito’s hair back. “Rui-chan’s here. Do you want to see him or do you want to go back to sleep?”

Tsunehito struggled to sit up. “Let him in.”

“All right.” Asagi got up off the couch and went to the balcony, pulling the door open. An anxious Ruiza was outside.

“Rui,” Tsunehito complained loudly. “How many times have I told you and Asagi to use my front door like a normal person? People are going to get suspicious if they see you two on the balcony!”

Ruiza jumped then smiled weakly. Tsunehito always griped about them using his balcony instead of the door. Complaints they usually ignored since it was easier for them to get to the balcony than going through the building. “Sorry, Tsune.” Ruiza gave Asagi an uncertain look then took off his shoes and walked past him to get to Tsunehito. The redhead had managed to sit up by himself (without toppling over) but still looked tired.

“Hey, Rui.”

The blonde bit his lip then impulsively hugged Tsunehito. “I’m sorry!” he wailed. “I bit you and I made Asagi so angry…”

Tsunehito sighed in exasperation as he returned the embrace. “I told you to stop apologizing. I’m not upset with you and if I had the chance to redo yesterday, I wouldn’t. I would let you drink my blood even knowing what happened.”

Asagi rubbed Ruiza’s back. “And I’m not angry.” He’d been snapped at for apologizing too much earlier so was trying not to fuss too much over Tsunehito. The redhead ruffled Ruiza’s hair then pulled one arm back to reach for Asagi, tugging him down on the couch. Ruiza finally let him go and sat on Tsunehito’s other side. Despite their reassurances he still looked anxious.

“But…”

Tsunehito shook his head then looked at Asagi. It was easy to take a hint. And these two did need to be alone so they could talk about what had happened. “I’ll see if that new bakery you like is still open.”

Ruiza blinked but didn’t protest. _Thank you._

_I’ll get you a cookie._

Ruiza gave him a weak smile then turned back to Tsunehito. Deciding to be mindful of Tsunehito’s balcony complaints for once, Asagi left through the main door. He hoped that things would go back to normal between the three of them now that they were able to make amends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I thought about writing the conversation between Ruiza and Tsunehito but they already got to talk in Chapter 2  
> 2) Lover's Blood was just one part of my vampire series. Tomorrow I'm going to make a poll entry over what I should write next  
> 3) Thanks for reading!


End file.
